rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Auragar
Auragar wurde im Jahr 4788 im Konvent Almaraha als zweit ältestes Kind des Magiers Harascon und Naukastis, der ältesten Tochter eines aus Phoraman exilitierten Adeligen, der sich in Pereos niedergelassen hatte geboren. Auragar ist das einzige magisch begabte Kind aus der Verbindung Harascons mit Naukastis, allerdings wird gemunkelt, dass Harascons derzeitiger Lehrling, die Aurammagierin Ciraleis, eine Tochter Harascons ist. Auragar verbrachte eine glückliche und aufregende Kindheit in Almaraha, später auch teilweise im Stadthaus seiner Mutter in Rondos, der lokalen Menschenstadt in der Nähe des Konvent seines Vaters. Mit 12 Jahren wurde Auragar Daralkan übergeben, um seine besondere Begabung für die Vis-Art in Cardiophylax weiter auszubilden. Nachdem er sein Gauntlet dort bestanden hatte, verbrachte er eine kurze Zeit im Konvent Crepusculum und hatte auch dank der Verbindungen seines Vaters zum Atarat dabei auch Gelegenheit, die dortige Universitätsbibliothek zu frequentieren. In Folge komplexer Verhandlungen hat Auragar die Aufgabe übernommen, den Orden des Longkham und das Haus Margon in Mutualis zu vertreten. Auragar hat den Fluch des "Blatant Gift" zu tragen gelernt - dabei hilft ihm ein essentiell sonniges und freuliches Gemüt und seine Leidenschaft für die magische Forschung, die ihn einiges ertragen läßt. Nichtsdestotrotz weiß er deshalb Freundschaft sehr zu schätzen. Ebenso sehr fühlt er sich seiner Familie (im konkreten seinen Eltern Harascon und Naukastis, seinen Brüdern Arissar und Torris, seiner Schwester Varissa, seinem mütterlichen Onkel Zyvareios und seinen väterlichen Cousinen Isairan und Laries) verpflichtet und verbunden. Der Klan weiß das und wird darauf sicher zurückkommen - die Familie ist eng mit der Pereanischen Adelsschicht verbunden, Bruder Arissar und Onkel Zyvareios sind beide Barone (Arissar ist Graf von Rondos und damit mundäner Herr jener Gebiete auf denen der Konvent von Almara liegt, Zyvareis ist Burgvogt und damit quasi Stadtkommandant von Kargant, der Hauptstadt von Pereos)und Lehensleute des König Bindoleas III, während Bruder Torris eifrig als Söldner im Heer des Königs dient. Auragar ist in vielem ein Enthusiast, der die Leidenschaft, aber nicht den Jähzorn seines Vaters geerbt hat. Trotz seiner Akzeptanz, dass er mit Mundänen aufgrund seines Blatant Gifts immer einen schweren Stand haben wird, stört den geselligen Auragar doch die Ablehnung, die ihm von seinen Mitmenschen entgegengebracht wird. Er hat zwar nach leidvollen Erfahrungen gelernt, mit der Ablehnung der mundänen Welt umzugehen (und diese mit einem freundlichen - für die Mundänen höhnischen und sinisteren - Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ignorieren), aber innerlich schmerzt ihn, der eigentlich eine sehr soziale Ader hat, diese Isolation schon sehr. Umso schwieriger fällt es ihm, Gesten und Worten des Lobs und Anerkennung zu widerstehen. Schmeicheleien sind Auragars schwacher Punkt. Für Personen, die er als Freunde oder zumindest als freundlich gesinnt betrachtet, ist er zu großen persönlichen Opfern betreit. Zu Untergebenen gibt er sich betont jovial und freundlich, was teilweise in eine gewisse Gönnerhaftigkeit ausartet. Am glücklichsten ist Auragar, wenn er mit Gleichgesinnten und verständigen Gesprächspartnern magie-theoretische Gespräche und Diskurse führen kann. So gesehen, ist er mit Mutualis sehr zufrieden und Orbon sowie Belnifore und Aka Ishta dankbar, die undankbare Arbeit des mundänen Managements des Konvents und die Auseindersetzung mit den alltäglichen mundänen Problemen übernommen zu haben. Auragar ist ein mittelgroß, eher schlank gebauter Mann mit langen brauen Haaren, einem schmalen Gesicht und großen, prominenten braunen Augen. Entfernt betrachtet gleicht er einer bartlosen Christus-Ikone. Aufgrund seine Blatant Gift haben mundäne Personen immer das Gefühl, dass Auragar sie verächtlich wie Insekten betrachtet und den Eindruck, dass über seinen Zügen stets ein tückisches Lächeln und eine latente Bedrohung liegt. AURAGAR Magister des Hause Margon des Ordens des Longkham, Filius von Harascon und Daralkhan Kay Eriya / Silberschein / Mutualis Age: 28 Race: human: Place of Origin: Almarha/Pereos Religion: nominally Sibou Title: Magister Magicae year of birth: 4788 Str: - 2 Per: 0 Pres: 0 Dx: 0 Sta: + 1 Iq: + 3 Com: + 2 Qu. 0 Virtues: Quiet Gift, Puissant Art (Vim), Affinity with Art (Vim), Inventive Genius, Fast Caster, Skilled Parens, Priviledged Upbringing, Book Learner, Strong Willed; Flaws: Blatant Gift, Deficient Form (Herbam), Close Family Ties, Mentor (various archmages in the house of Margon and Erengar), Oversensitive (Slights to his family), Weakness (flattery), Carefree Artes Liberales (Logic) 3 Philosophiae (ceremonial magic) 3, Scribe/Speak Old Aisylian (Longkham usuage) 5, Speak/Scribe New Aisylian (expansive vocabulary) 5, Speak/Scribe Khornakham (magical usage) 5, Speak/Scribe Cryenian (magical usage) 3, Scribe Arthenuil (magical usage) 1; Code of Longkham (political intrigue) 1, Finesse (Vim) 4, Magic Lore (elementals) 2, Magic Theory (inventing spells) 7, Parma Magica (Mentem) 4, Penetration (Ignem) 4, Area Lore (Silberschein - magic geography) 4, Awareness (searching) 2, Charm (being witty) 3, Concentration (spell concentration) 2, Etiquette (court) 3, Guile (elaborate lies) 3, Intrigue (alliances) 2, Ride (speed) 3, Swim (long distances) 1, Teaching (fellow magi) 3; Personality Traits: merrily enthousiatics +3, curious + 3, brave +2 Arts: Spells (noch nicht vollständig, da liste zu hause): Sirens Call of the Magus Home (IntVi), "Analyse Spell" (IntVi), Demons Eternal Obliviion (PeVi), Watching Ward, Aegis of the Hearth, Wizards Communion, Pilum of Fire, Light Tap into Unconsciousness, Bind Wounds, Long lost brother (ein Mentem Spell), Kurze Erinnerungen Löschen, Terror (ebenfalls Mentem). Geschichte Lehrzeit Auragar wuchs bis zum Alter von 12 Jahren im Konvent Almaraha und teilweise in Rondos auf, wo er von seinem Vater Harascon, seiner Mutter Naukastis und einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet wurde. Von 12 bis 18 Jahren vervollständigte er seine Ausbildung im Herzkloster des Hauses Margon unter der Oberaufsicht des berühmten Erzmagus Daralkan. Im Anschluss daran verbrachte er ein halbes Jahr als besonderer Gast des Atarats in Tillow, wo er auch einige Universtitätsvorlesungen besuchte und sich mit einigen der dortigen Lehrer unterhielt. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Personen Category:Mutualis